Realize
by astia morichan
Summary: Ketika Percy Jackson tidak menyukai kedekatan Nico di Angelo dengan Will Solace. Maka kecemburuan itu yang membuat sang putra Poseidon ingin menyatakan kebenaran yang ia miliki untuk sang putra Hades. PercNic Yaoi Warn!


**Realize**

 **T**

 **Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan**

 **Ketika Percy Jackson tidak menyukai kedekatan Nico di Angelo dengan Will Solace. Maka kecemburuan itu yang membuat sang putra Poseidon ingin menyatakan kebenaran yang ia miliki untuk sang putra Hades.**

 **Percy Jackson X Nico di Angelo**

 **Warning~~ Yaoi. Boys Love, Typos, ooc, etc**

 **.**

 **oOo**

Percy Jackson mendengus sebal. Sesekali ia menghela napas kasar. Sudah beberapa kali ia melakukan hal ini ketika menatap sosok Nico di Angelo yang berada di pondok Apollo. Bersama Will Solace. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab saat bersama, dan pancaran mata Nico terlihat berbeda saat menatap Will. Sungguh, Demi Sungai Styx! Itu sangat menyebalkan di mata Percy. Dalam benaknya, ia ingin menarik Nico dalam genggaman Will, kemudian menariknya ke dalam Pondok Poseidon, lalu mengurungnya di sana.

"Tidak suka melihat Nico bersama Will?" Suara lembut terdengar mengalun. Membuat Percy menoleh. Di sampingnya duduk Annabeth. Mantan kekasihnya sejak satu bulan lalu. Jika kalian ingin tahu, mereka sudah putus setelah satu minggu pertempuran melawan Gaea dan mengembalikan Athena Parthenos. Di karenakan gadis pemilik mata kelabu itu sadar jika hati Percy bukan lagi miliknya lagi. Melainkan milik Putra Hades, setelah pengakuan pemuda itu pada Percy.

"Tidak juga." Percy tersenyum kaku. Ini adalah kali pertama Annabeth mengajaknya berbicara lagi. Gadis itu benar-benar marah besar saat menyadari perubahan Percy untuk dirinya. Sungguh. Percy menyesal telah membuat Annabeth kecewa karena hal ini. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menyakiti hati gadis itu karena dirinya sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Otak Ganggang." Percy mendengus mendengar panggilan yang Annabeth berikan. Gadis itu tidak berubah.

"Ya. Sejak Nico memutuskan untuk tinggal di Perkemahan, ia terlihat sangat dekat dengan Will." Suara Percy terdengar lesu. Tidak bersemangat saat mengatakannya. Jujur, ia enggan jika membahas hal ini. Percy tidak pernah tahu jika cemburu memang sesakit ini.

"Nico menyukai Will, saat sadar kau sepenuhnya memilihku," Annabeth mengangkat bahunya acuh. "kau memang bodoh, Percy. Tidak sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri." Putri Athena itu menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian mulai berdiri, dan meninggalkan Percy sendiri di Pondok Poseidon.

"Mungkin kali ini aku yang akan jujur pada perasaanku lagi. Sekali pun ini salah, dan Ayah serta Hades memakiku. Aku tidak peduli." Percy mendengus keras. Sebelum memutuskan berdiri dan berjalan beberapa meter untuk menuju Pondok Hades. Sumpah. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat kedekatan Will dan Nico. Percy harus segera memisahkan mereka, atau Riptide yang akan bertindak menebas kepala Will detik ini juga.

 **.  
oOO  
.**

Percy berjalan terburu-buru. Langkah panjangnya sukses mengantarkan diri ke depan pondok Apollo. Tepat di bawah rumah pohon, dan di sana terdapat Will serta Nico yang masih bersenda gurau. Duduk di bawah hamparan rumput hijau, seolah dunia adalah milik mereka. Karena keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Percy sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan rasa marah yang hampir meledakan kepala.

Wajah Percy sudah memerah sempurna. Rahangnya mengeras, di ikuti dengan pandangan mata tajam. Serta deheman keras yang mampu membuat kedua sosok itu menoleh. Mengadah ke arahnya dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Hallo, Percy!" Seruan dari Will Solace yang pertama ia dengar. Putra Apollo tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya, tanpa menyadari aura mencekam yang Percy keluarkan untuknya.

"Hai, Percy." Nico berujar lirih. Kepalanya menunduk. Seolah enggan untuk menatap ke arah Percy. Hingga hal itu sukses membuat Percy mendengus kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Nico mengacuhkannya semudah ini hanya karena Will Solace?

"Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan. Denganmu Nico." Suara bariton Percy terdengar dingin. Tidak ramah seperti biasanya. Dan hal itu entah kenapa membuat Nico mengerutkan dahi heran. Apa putra Poseidon itu marah padanya?

"Disini saja." Nico melirik ke arah Will yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman tipis untuknya.

"Tidak. ini bukan hal yang bisa Will dengarkan juga." Percy melirik sinis ke arah Will, dan Putra Apollo itu sadar jika dirinya memang tidak di inginkan di sini.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa bicara baik-baik. Lagi pula aku akan menemui Piper setelah ini. Sampai jumpa." Will tersenyum ke arah Percy. Kemudian ke arah Nico, sambil mengusap surai putra Hades itu. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi mereka sungguh, hal itu justru makin membuat Percy marah. Sejak tadi, ia mencengkramkan genggaman tangan, agar tidak menghajar tabib terkenal seperkemahan itu di tempat.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Nico berujar datar. Kemudian ia mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Hingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Nico bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Percy benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Raut wajah yang tadi terlihat marah, berganti dengan kegugupan yang ketara.

"Cepatlah. Kenapa kau menjadi pendiam seperti ini?" Nico menggerutu kesal. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan Percy yang seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya Nico masih tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan putra Poseidon itu. Jika mengingat beberapa minggu terakhir tentang penolakan dari pemilik mata biru laut itu, hati Nico masih terasa hancur.

"Aku... Ni-nico.. aku minta maaf," manik sapphire menatap tajam Nico. Tatapan penuh kesungguhan yang di liputi dengan penyesalan sekaligus keputusasaan atas segalanya.  
"aku menyukaimu. Maaf karena terlambat menyadari semuanya." Kata-kata terakhir itu meluncur dengan sempurna. Di iringi dengan helaan napas lega karena semua beban perasaan yang terlalu lama tertimbun kini dapat di katakan.

Hening. Percy sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun yang di keluarkan oleh Nico. Putra Hades diam membisu di tempat. Matanya membulat kaget ke arah Percy. Di iringi dengan napasnya yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Nico menahan napas seolah baru saja mendengar jika Para Titan kembali di bangkitkan dari Tartarus.

"A-apa?" Nico bertanya memastikan. Jujur saja. Ia takut jika telinganya salah dengar. Dalam semua khayalan miliknya, Nico tidak pernah memimpikan ini. Bahkan Nico juga tidak meminta lagi pada Cupid soal urusan asmara miliknya agar memanahkan panah cinta kepada Percy.

"Aku menyukaimu Nico. Aku tidak suka saat kau berdekatan dengan Will. Sungguh. Setelah melihatmu bersama dengan Will, fokusku hanya terarah padamu. Bukan yang lain."

Nico terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang Percy ucapkan. Saat ini, hatinya benar-benar meletup. Layaknya kembang api di festival. Di iringi dengan debaran jantung dan rona merah tipis di pipi. Sungguh. Nico harap ia sama sekali tidak bermimpi saat ini.

"Perc... A-apa aku bermimpi? Sepertinya anak-anak pondok Hypnos sedang mempermainkanku." Nico menggigit bibir bawah dengan gugup. Ia ragu dan juga takut jika semua ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata.

Dari ekor mata Nico, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Sebelah tangan Percy bergerak meraih bahunya. Hingga ia mendekat dengan jarak yang hanya terpaut kecil. Tangan besar nan kokoh Percy menangkup wajah kecil Nico. Membuat rona merah itu semakin ketara saat Percy mengelus lembut pipi putra Hades itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Nic." Dan ucapan terakhir itu di tutup dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Nico. Ciuman pelan tanpa menuntut apapun. Ciuman yang mengisyaratkan segala perasaan keduanya, dan Nico menikmatinya. Sekarang ia tahu jika semua yang Percy katakan adalah kebenaran. Putra Hades itu ikut membalas ciuman lembut yang Percy lakukan. Saling melumat dan berbagi kemanisan yang di lakukan kedua lidah. Mengabaikan para peri pohon serta anak-anak Apollo yang ikut bersorak senang dengan pemandangan romantis itu.

 **Fin**

 **Gaje weh. Wkwk. Ga ada editing. Iseng.**

 **Review?**

 **Morichan**


End file.
